


We Belong Way Down Below

by jacinth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mates, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacinth/pseuds/jacinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen year old Louis has been dreaming of a tall green-eyed boy for as long as he can remember. When he finally meets him, he's not prepared for the shock he feels, or the rejection he's met with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably shitty but I had to get it out of my system. Some idea's just eat at you until you get them out, ya know?
> 
> Title taken from The Pretty Reckless song Heaven Knows.

Louis was thirteen when the more...  _explicit_ dreams started. No longer was it only warm, comforting arms, sweet smelling curls, soft smiles and green eyes... no, after that particular birthday all those things were replaced with a frantic mouth nipping at his throat, his own sweat-slicked skin sliding against cool silk, hands tangled in his hair - around his neck, lean hips pounding between his spread thighs and ragged growls in his ear mixing with his own high pitched whines. He knew it was the same man.... boy? Because he had been dreaming of the tall, dark and gorgeous person ever since he could remember. He still dreamed the ''Disney versions'' if you will, just not as often as the R-rated version.

The whispered echo of “ _Comoara mea_ ” resounded in his mind every time, just before he woke.  
  
It was a nightmare for Louis. It wasn't that he disliked dreaming of the man, it was that he hated the state of his pajamas when he woke up in the morning. He knew it was normal for teenagers to have wet dreams, but this was getting fucking ridiculous. No seriously. _Every_. _Single_. _Night_.  
  
It was a strange conflict of emotions to have, being excited to fall asleep just so he could feel that mind numbing pleasure, and at the same time dreading waking up in a sticky mess and having to do his own laundry.  
  
This had carried on for three years, he was sixteen now and a little miserable. He'd always assumed he would spend his teenage years doing normal things. Like dating, going out, drinking.... fucking. Louis wasn't that lucky. Nopity nope. Every time someone would ask him out, something inside him would recoil and hiss and he would end up turning the person down.

Sometimes he wondered if he was cursed. He often wondered a lot of things now that his sister, Lissie, was engaged to a Goddamn Vampire. If she could find a _Vampire_ , then he sure as hell could be cursed, right?

Yes, Vampires existed. Who knew? Here's a hint. Not everyone.

It was a well kept secret. However, when a Vampire meets his or her mate nothing can keep them apart. The mate is of course let in on the secret and can either choose to become a Vampire themselves or become the Vampire's Lifeline. A Lifeline keeps their Vampire alive by becoming his/her only food source. In return the Lifeline inherits the Vampire's immortality without having to become one. Only a Vampire's mate is capable of this and not many choose this path, wanting strength and speed as well as immortality, but mostly not wanting to be a burden for eternity. You see, where it was nearly impossible to kill a Vampire, a Lifeline could be killed just as easily as a human, which meant if they chose to become one, their mate would always have to protect them from harm. Always. Which in turn also meant little independence. Some preferred it, some despised the very thought.  
  
How did Louis know all of this, you ask? His sister had told him... for hours. A Vampire's mate was aloud to share the secret with family... if the Vampire felt they were trustworthy. Thing was, Louis was the only family member Lissie had told and he still wasn't entirely sure how he felt about it. At first he had thought his sister was fucking with him -then he had thought she had lost her mind and called her crazy, until her boyfriend... mate... had moved from across the room to in front of his face in less than a millisecond, hissing something about 'respect my mate' Louis had placed his palm on the Vampire, Niall's, forehead and shoved him away, earning himself looks of amused disbelief from both Niall and Lissie. After that Louis had nodded and promptly fainted.

When he had finally came to terms with everything, Louis became insatiable for knowledge about all things Vampire, harassing Niall at all hours by texting him random questions.  
  
 **Louis** : sunlight?  
 **Ni** : truth&myth. burns, doesn't kill  
 **Louis** : silver, holy water, stakes?  
 **Ni** : true, myth, myth  
 **Louis** : do u sleep in a coffin  
 **Ni** : fuck off Louis  
 **Louis** : u do!  
 **Ni** : it's 2am  
 **Louis** : u don't sleep at nite tho  
 **Ni** : ur making me wish i did. goodbye Louis  
 **Louis** : fun sucker  
 **Louis** : one more I swear!  
 **Ni** : fine  
 **Louis** : do u come from a coven?

And _that_ was how he ended up accompanying Lissie and Niall to meet his 'coven' As far as their mother was concerned, Niall was an orphan. But since Louis was in on the secret he got to meet them. Was he scared? Not a bit. He only pissed his pants six times on the drive over.

He was going to be in a house full of Vampires after all, could you blame him? Niall had assured him they weren't ' _The fookin lost boys_ ' and that helped a little. Also knowing he was going to be introduced to an actual mated pair - Liam and Zayn, was exciting for some reason – what?! He was curious okay. Louis was a _little_ nervous about meeting their 'Leader' as Niall called him, Harry. He doesn't know much – but from all the films he's seen, the leader is always the scary one. It didn't help that Niall had told him that Harry was well over seven-hundred years old and a widower... of sorts.  
  
“ _Harry lost his human mate some four-hundred years ago. By all accounts he should be dead, he's the only one of us, ever, to have survived the death of a mate_. _He doesn't like to talk about it. I can't even imagine how painful..._ ” Niall had said with something close to fear in his eyes as he stared worriedly at Lissie, obviously praying the same didn't happen to him.  
  
As they pulled up to the house Louis' mouth nearly hit his lap. It was beautiful. Scary, but beautiful. When he stepped out of the car he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. The air smelled of the sea and he could hear waves crashing against rock. As they got closer to the house he realized it was literally on the water. Before he could say anything, Niall beat him to it.  
  
“Harry likes it. He sits on the cliff all night sometimes.”  
  
Louis nodded, a ball of anxiety turning in his stomach at the thought.   
  
They made it to the porch before Lissie slapped him and hissed “Stop fidgeting!”  
He couldn't help it! Maybe he should have listened to his sister and dressed up a little. Now that he was outside this magnificent house he felt like a little dork, with his feathered bowl-cut, ugly jumper and skinny jeans. At least he had the sense to wear his contacts. He yanked at his jumper once more before they entered the house.  
  
Wow.  
  
If he thought the outside was beautiful, it was nothing compared to the inside. All dark cherry wood and warm tones. It was.... dark. Fitting, he thought.  
  
“Niall! We thought you'd never get here!”  
  
Louis looked up to see a brown skinned boy with black hair and the face of a God descending the spiraled stairs, flanked by a taller, tanned and more muscular boy. They were beautiful, Louis thought. And they complimented each other perfectly, just like Niall and Lissie, maybe it was a thing with Vampire mates?  
  
“Zayn! Liam. This is Lissie...” Niall started, staring at his sister for a beat or two longer than necessary, causing the other two to snicker. “And this is Louis, her brother.” he finished, eyes never leaving Lissie. 'Must be nice to be worshiped like that' he thought as he raised his hand and gave a little wave and a tiny smile.  
  
“Nice to meet you both,” said the tall one, Liam. “Harry'll be with us soon.... he's doing his meditation thing.”  
  
Louis gulped. Man, he really hoped this Harry didn't have a temper problem. What if he said something wrong and got his throat ripped out? Oh God. He was sweating. Niall must have noticed because he leaned closer and whispered “Don't worry, Harry can be a bit of an arsehole sometimes but he won't hurt ya – unless provoked.”  
  
“Thanks. I feel so much better.” Louis replied, deadpanned. Niall laughed as he returned to Lissie's side.  
  
Suddenly Liam was beside him, smiling comfortingly. “I know it's a lot to take in. You'll get used to us. Wine?”  
  
“I'm sixteen.”  
  
“I won't tell if you won't.”  
  
“Alright...”  
  
He followed Liam to the sitting room and sat after he was handed a glass of red wine – he hoped it was wine. Liam barked out a laugh, reading his expression. “You're safe.” he assured him, taking a seat across from him. Zayn was in his lap less than a second later, narrowing his eyes at Louis. Right. Vampires are possessive. How could he forget.  
  
They sat in uncomfortable silence for a minute, maybe two, before a deep voice drifted into Louis' ears. He knew that voice. Knew it better than his own.  
  
The wine glass slipped from his fingers and shattered against the hardwood floor.  
  
The room goes dead silent for a moment. Then Niall and Lissie are at his side, followed closely by Harry. Louis refused to look at him, he knew what he would see. Chocolate curls and green eyes.  
  
“Louis?” His sisters voice cut through the fog he was currently drowning in.  
  
Shit!  
  
Fuck.  
  
How could he embarrass his sister like this?! He was a horrible person.  
  
Louis stood, stepping over the mess. “I-I... sorry. I uh... I had a muscle... spasm.”  
  
Liam was quick to reassure him while Zayn offered to get him another glass, which Louis refused, he did not need alcohol clouding his mind right now.  
  
It took a moment for things to settle down – then Niall was introducing him to Harry, who had stayed quiet throughout the whole thing.  
  
A large hand appeared in front of him along with a “Nice to meet you.”  
  
Louis for the life of him couldn't bring himself to meet Harry's eyes or take the offered hand but he managed to squeak out a “Dizzy.” before he stumbled his way past his sister and the group of Vampires.  
  
Once he was outside the cool air was enough to calm him somewhat. However, it wasn't enough to calm his mind.  
  
No way. NO way.  
  
Louis had just met the man of his dreams. Pun INTENDED. No. Just. No. He took a deep breath and held it before he could start hyperventilating.

“ _Comoara mea_.” He spoke aloud without realizing it.

Louis wrapped his arms around his middle and gasped, sinking to his knees in the grass; this was too much.

Half a second later strong arms wrapped around his waist tight, almost too tight, pulling him to his feet and forcing him to turn, he kept his eyes downcast but a growl of “Look at me.” changed that in a hurry.  
  
Louis looked up and finally, _finally_ met those eyes. They were full of... anger? Confused, Louis tried to speak. “I-”  
  
Harry cut him off. “Leave.”  
  
Hurt, Louis just stared up at the Vampire, not comprehending. The next moment he was shoved roughly away and would have lost his footing if not for the railing.

“I said leave!” Harry snarled. “I didn't _ask_ for you. I don't _want_ you. I was glad to be _rid_ of you the first time.” he finished venomously.

Then just like that, he was gone.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late!
> 
> I couldn't fit it all into just 2 chapter so there will be three.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, enjoy!

Before Louis could even _fathom_ what had happened, a violent pain shot through his stomach just above his belly button. Using what little breath he had left to let out an ear-splitting scream, Louis clutched at his shirt and fell. When he hit the ground this time, there was no one to pick him up.  
  
A bright, almost blinding light pierced his mind - he couldn't escape it, even when he closed his eyes. Louis felt his body go taut like a piano wire and he arched off the ground, convulsing, screaming, _burning_. The pain was spreading from his belly throughout his entire body -it was excruciating and he could do nothing except lie there and let it take him.  
  
Cold, he felt cold. It felt like ice was creeping through his veins and freezing his blood.  
  
Louis was barely aware of himself being lifted off of the ground; he didn't dare open his eyes – make the pain worse.  
  
A burning sensation was working it's way up his throat, but when he tried to swallow, he couldn't. Louis' eyes opened wide in panic as a metallic tang flooded his mouth and he began choking. No no, he couldn't breathe! The last of his air was beginning to leave his body and a sharp pain tore through his chest.

The last thing he heard before his eyes closed was the sound of the waves and someone screaming his name.

“Louis! Louis! don't you fucking _dare._ Keep breathing goddamn it. Come back to me.”

 

-:-

  
When Louis came to awareness he was standing in a tiny house. He could feel warmth coming from the fire place – not that it would take much to heat the tiny hut. He looked down and... what was he wearing? Come to think of it, where was he? The last thing he remembered was pain. _  
  
“William!”  
  
_ William? Who is William? _  
  
_Louis looked up to see an older woman rushing toward him with a worried expression. _“Take this._ _Be careful!_ _”_ He looked down to find a dagger being placed in his hand and found himself speaking. _"Thank you, mother.”_  
  
Mother?

It was then that Louis realized he didn't have control of his -he looked down again-  _this_ body, this body wasn't his! he could hear and see and feel, he just didn't have control of what came out his mouth, and couldn't move on his own. How nice. Is this what happened when you died? If so, he wanted a do-over. _  
_

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, next thing he knew, he was running -seemingly for his life- through the trees. Louis didn't understand why the body he was in felt more excited than fearful. He wasn't frightened, although, apparently he had wondered into an episode of Merlin.

Suddenly a hand covered his mouth and the ground was disappearing from beneath his feet. He tried to scream but it was useless, he couldn't fucking control this body and it was going to get him... _them_ killed. An arm was constricting his rib-cage in warning and he knew the creature holding him could crush it. _  
  
“_ _Ooh. The one's with fight are always the most rewarding experience._ ” A silken voice whispered. Louis knew who it was then – Harry. _“_ _Tastier too.”  
  
“Chase a lot of poor, defenseless children through the woods then, _ _do you_ _?”  
  
_ Was this some fucked up version of an out of body experience... or? _  
  
“Only the one's worth catching.”  
_  
Louis felt his face frowning as disappointment flowed through him. _“I see.”_ _  
  
_A cool hand slid upwards, wrapping itself around his throat and turning his head to the side, while the arm still around his waist tightened. Plush lips slotted over his without hesitation, delving deep, swallowing the moans that slipped out and soon he became breathless and flushed with desire. The hand tightened, pulling him closer until his back was pressed impossibly close against a hard chest. He gasped, opening his lips wider when he felt something hard and unforgiving digging into his lower back. _  
  
_Harry tore himself away with a snarl. _“_ _Fuck.”  
  
_ Louis was beyond confused but the body he was currently inhabiting was _not_. Lust flowed through him like honey and his skin felt too tight. The hardness against his back was making his own throb in answer and he was aware of the deep, heavy ache in his ass. They had already done this, he realized. Possibly many times before. This body knew what to expect. Craved it. _  
  
_Hands were undoing his trousers -he was reliving the 16th Century wasn't he?- and shoving them down around his hips. He closed his eyes and bit his lip when he felt fingers pressing in. _“Mine.”_ Harry growled into his ear. _“Comoara mea.”_  
  
Louis waited to feel Harry pressing inside but when he opened his eyes he was no longer in the forest. Really? REALLY?!

 

Now, he found himself standing in a field, Harry in front of him, face grim. _  
  
“Why?”_ he heard himself ask in a desperate tone, he could feel tears streaming down his face and he flinched at the cold, dead look in Harry's eyes. _  
  
“I'm bored and you've become more of a nuisance than anything else.”_ came the flat reply. _“_ _Forget what was between us. Marry, have children, I care not.”_

Before he could say anything, Harry was gone and he was left standing alone.The pain of the loss was enough to make him collapse. It felt as if his soul had been ripped out, burned, skinned and put back inside him.

 

The next time he opened his eyes he was in front of a giant door; hysterical, screaming and pounding on the wood. When the door opened, Harry looked conflicted, tormented even, like he was forcing himself to keep in control.

” _William. Why are you here.”_ There was no question mark in his monotonous voice.

 _“You have to leave!”_ he said, breathless and practically clawing at Harry's arm - he could feel panic coursing through this body like wildfire. _“Harry, they know what you are, they're coming for you. I- you can't die. Please. Please._ _Go._ _”_

He watched as Harry's emotionless mask disappeared and was replaced with a look of pure agony and torment. Harry pulled him close and cradled his face, looking at him like he was the most precious thing in the world.

“ _Comoara mea.”_ he whispered against his lips before sealing their mouths together. This kiss was different Louis realized, it was desperate and painful. It was goodbye.

 _“You have to go, William. They can't know you ever knew me.”_ Harry pleaded, practically carrying him down the stone steps. _“Run. Please, if you ever loved me, you will run.”_

Louis saw movement out of the corner of his eye and realized with horror what was about to happen.  
  
“Harry! NO” He screamed, throwing his body in front of Harry's – directly in the path of the ax that was coming towards them.

The impact knocked the air from his lungs and for a few moments he felt nothing. He was aware of Harry's screams of rage, aware of the sounds of flesh tearing and bones breaking as Harry tore the assailant apart. He was aware of Harry's arms around him as he gathered him from the ground. He looked up to see Harry's beautiful face smeared with blood; his eyes black.  
  
“William, what can I do, My Love?” Harry whispered in agony, knowing it was too late to change him.

  _"Hold me.”_ he rasped.

 _“I hope you find your mate, you deserve happiness.”_ he added quietly, breathlessly. Remembering what Harry had told him about Vampires mating for eternity. He hoped Harry would find him or her soon. But oh how he wished it could have been him.

Harry let out a noise that was caught somewhere between and growl and a sob. _“I already found him.”_ he whispered. _“But I do not deserve him.”_ he concluded, voice cracking with every word. _  
  
_Louis felt joy at the words - or rather, William did, but it was shared. Everything Louis was feeling in that moment, all of it, was William. William was the mate Harry had lost, he realized, and they were one. His eyes welled with tears and he felt them spill over onto his ashen cheeks. He smiled, reaching up to cup Harry's jaw. _“I'll find you again.”_ he whispered.  
  
The last thing he felt were lips pressing against his forehead.  
  
-:-  
  
Louis opened is eyes, narrowing them when he saw Harry sitting in the chair beside the bed. He had meant to offer words of comfort but what came out instead was, "You know, you sob like an infant when you're 'glad to be rid' of someone"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were confused, yes, Louis was reliving important moments from his past life when he was a young boy named William. He doesn't look the same which is why Harry didn't recognize him.
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah. No Harold! why?! The Harrys in my head like to cause me angst. They're evil little bastards I tell you.
> 
> One more chapter, I'll try to post it tomorrow. Until then, reviews are welcome! encouraged even *ehem*
> 
> P.S. This is my Lissie, if anyone's curious.  
> https://31.media.tumblr.com/2b2966b353bb4059e6d3482a15efc53c/tumblr_n3qwtecaSo1sfnhxlo1_500.jpg


End file.
